Ocean Eyes
by EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Jasmine Kirk and Spock didn't exactly see eye to eye but maybe that's where the chemistry is coming from. She challenged him, he infuriated her- it was almost a game. Fem!Kirk, NOT slash. Begins in the first movie and takes off from there! CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. In With a Bang

**So I've had this idea bouncing around in my head for weeks now... I know a genderbent Kirk has been done before, but I'm very excited about this- I think I have an original twist on it, and I really hope any and all readers enjoy it! The first chapters will be the 2009 movie with new twists but after that it will be 100 percent all mine. (Except for the characters and setting, all of that belongs to the rightful owners and creators!) All feedback is appreciated as well, especially since this is my first posting.**

* * *

George Kirk, as newly minted captain, made his choice in a matter of seconds. Now he waited with baited breath as his wife's screams tore through the communicator. His child was coming right then and there, and this was the only time he would be able to be a father. Tears pricked at his eyes as he whispered soothing words to her.

"Baby, you can do it, I love you so much. You're so strong, just push baby. Push, you can-"

He was cut off as the baby's cries reached him. This time, the tears fell freely and he found himself cooing back automatically.

"What is it?" He breathed out.

"It's a girl." Winona choked out back, watching the way the baby's blue eyes shone just like his did.

"A girl? Tell me about her!"

"She's so beautiful. She looks like you George," She took a moment to collect her voice and whispered back, "You should be here, with us."

Back on the ship, the 20 second warning flashed on the screen. At the same time images flashed in his head- swimming with his little princess, chasing her and her mother with bugs, watching his girls play dress up...

"What should we call her?" Is all he could get out.

"We could name her after your mother?" She half giggled, knowing his response before it slipped out.

"What, Tabitha? Are you kidding me? Nah, that's the worst! Let's name her after your mom, let's call her Jasmine."

"Jasmine... Jazzy... Jazzy it is." As if in agreement, the baby's cries immediately dwindled into little squeals and murmurs.

He could see the windows on the ship now, the different sections of each tentacle-like arm surrounding the ship like it was eating him.

"Sweetheart can you hear me?" His voice broke as more tears fell.

She heard it and immediately snapped up, "Yeah, I can hear you, I can!" More tears trickled down her face and onto her daughter's, making the baby turn away and frown again.

George pictured his wife Winona on their wedding day. Her face glowed with happiness as she walked towards him down the aisle.

"Baby I love you."

George pictured her eyes, looking at him with love and adoration that he made his heart beat fast all these years later.

"I love yo-"

In his final moments, he pictured the two of them swinging a giggling little girl in their arms, smiling at one another the whole time.

Winona heard the communicator cut out and sat in shock for a moment. The tears came pouring fast and the nurse went to move the baby but she clutched her tighter to her chest. She brought her eyes up to meet her daughter's and the two cried together, alone in space.

* * *

Adrenaline and fear pumped through her veins as she took a sharp left on the dirt road and swerved from side to side.

She kept one eye on the speedometer as it went up and up, 60... 70... 80...

The phone rang and she couldn't help but jump. She hit accept knowing very well who it was.

"Are you out of your _mind_?!" Frank's voice exploded from the small device and she flinched, picturing how angry he was. "That car is an antique! You think you can get away with this just 'cause your mother's off planet?"

A smug part of her brain whispered, _Why yes, I kinda do_. Her resolve, and consequently, her grip on the steering wheel tightened and she felt a smirk coming on.

"You get your ass back home, right now! You live in my house, sweetheart. It's my house, and that's my car. You get one scratch on it and I'm gonna whip your"

The young girl ended the call and opted for some music instead. She knows her ass is getting torn up either way- might as well have some goddamn fun in the process. Bring on the Beastie Boys.

She unclipped the cover to the car and nearly died laughing when it took flight to be left in the dust behind her. With one hand she pulled out her hair tie and laughed into the wind as the brown locks flew happily around her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. She was free, he could not touch her right now. No problems, no worries, just this rush.

Then she heard the cop siren behind her.

Immediately her heart beat doubled in speed as she frantically searched for an out. She had chosen this road because it seemed like an endless stretch- and she was, unfortunately, right.

The cop pulled along side of the car and demanded, "Citizen. Pull over!"

In response, she turned the vehicle to the right and busted through the gates towards a cliff.

 _One last chance, let's see what you can do!_

She knew she should be scared, but the sight of the approaching drop made her giggle excitedly.

 _Suck my dick, Frank._

With that, she threw the car in neutral and got ready, bouncing up and down to get the blood flowing.

A war cry tumbled through her lips as she slammed on the pedal and pulled the car to the side. In mere seconds she'd pulled herself up and jumped out of the car. Time slowed as she watched herself fly past the ground and prayed she hadn't misjudged the edge.

Her fingers dug into dirt as soon as she touched down and she kept sliding, but she managed to just barely stay on land. She pulled herself up with all her strength and panted hard, bent over with her hands on her knobby knees. In between breaths, she called out, "Is there... a problem... officer?"

A few feet away the cop hopped off his ride and approached her.

"Citizen, what is your name?"

She looked up at him directly then, chin pointed up defiantly. With her brown hair tousled and blue eyes glinting dangerously, she looked downright wild.

"My name is Jasmine Tabitha Kirk."


	2. Initiation

**I know it's a slow start, so I'm sorry! This chapter should be the last slow one (and one without Spock, please forgive me for that), and it'll stop having so many dang line breaks! It'll be much more continuous. I really should have combined with the first chapter, but oh well. I tried to use this to introduce the new Kirk a little more. I'm still trying to figure out a set length for each chapter, so please forgive the inconsistency.**

* * *

Jasmine snickered to herself as she watched the Starfleet cadets start to squirm under the pressure. The scrawny one who looked like an off-brand G. I. Joe character cursed as he missed all three of the striped balls on the green. Bopping her head happily to the music that filled the club, she sent the large one (lovingly dubbed 'Cupcake') an award winning smile as he glared at her.

"C'mooooooon boys, I know y'all can do better than that!" She openly laughed at them, but watched carefully as Cupcake cracked his knuckles.

She downed the rest of her scotch in one swig and relished the burn before tossing her pool stick in the air to catch it. She went out of her way to bend over and stare at it like the cue ball was the most interesting thing in the world. The tall one next to Cupcake, aka Big Bird, took a step forward menacingly as she mockingly put her hands together for a prayer.

"Jesus, you don't have to be an ass about it," Jazz mumbled before finally taking her shot.

The cue ball bounced off the side of the table and the final solid ball fell quickly into the corner pocket. She smirked at them before studying the eight ball.

"I can't lose this much money man. It's all I have for the next month!" G. I. Schmoe was getting frantic and she didn't blame him. Cupcake on the other hand looked scarily calm.

"Take the shot, girly."

Cautiously, she bent back down and took her shot. It was nice, clean, and sunk into the hole with zero interference.

Just as she expected Big Bird was on her in a second, his hands balled up in the front of her tank top and shaking her like a rag doll.

"You fucking _cheater,_ you said you'd never played!"

"What can I say, I have natural talent!" The sarcasm was not hidden as she ripped herself free from his grip. "I won, now pay up. That was the deal."

She adjusted her leather jacket and looked down to pick up the pool cue she'd dropped, so she did not see Big Bird's uppercut to her jaw. Lurching back and crying out in pain, she ducked as another one was lobbed her way, and this time replied with a jab of her own to his throat.

G. I. Schmoe ran at her from behind but she caught him in the nose with her elbow. He bent over and cried out and she quickly kneed him in the balls and pushed him back, officially knocking him from the fight. Taking advantage of her surprise, Big Bird grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her back.

"Hey, what are you-" She was cut off when Cupcake's fist met her face. He hit a LOT harder than his friend did... He got her twice in the face before he dropped down to land a hard hit to her side, where she could already feel a bruise forming. As he reared back for another one she managed to rear up her leg and swung it back hard, slamming her boot squarely into Big Bird's kneecap. His grip loosened and she turned into him, using her momentum to toss him back into Cupcake.

Jazz took a moment to spit out blood and took a defensive stance as Cupcake came at her again, bloody knuckles raised.

 _WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!_

Everyone froze as Captain Christopher Pike stepped forward into the room. His eyes swept across the room and he made sure to stare down each cadet in the room. When his gaze landed on the young girl the corner of his mouth involuntarily twitched upward before moving on to Cupcake, whose fists were still raised threateningly. He lifted one eyebrow at him and he scowled back, but dropped them down obediently.

"Outside. All of you," Commander Pike swept his stare through the room once more and added, "Now!"

Cupcake made sure to bump into Jasmine's shoulder on his way out. She stumbled back but made sure to stick her tongue out at his retreating back, to Pike's amusement.

With the bar emptied, he turned to her but she was too busy wiping the excess blood from under her nose. Sniffling away, she giggled and said, "You can whistle really loud, you know that?" He tilted his head and offered a wry smile back.

She rolled her shoulders back and hummed at the satisfying crack that came out. Ignoring the Starfleet commander, she leaned towards the bartender who was watching her with careful eyes.

"How about another round? I think I earned it." She pointed at her bloody nose and the man chuckled and nodded. She turned and pulled out a chair and plopped herself down. Just as she knew he, unfortunately, would, Pike sat down across from her.

"You alright love?" He gently asked her and she nodded. The bartender dropped off two glasses of straight scotch and a wet rag for her to clean up with and they both nodded in thanks. Jazzy pressed the rag to her face and hissed at the pain.

"You know, I couldn't believe it when the bartender told me who you were." Pike couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"And who am I, Captain Pike?" Her tone was casual, but he could see the concealed irritation in her eyes.

"You're your father's daughter."

She had expected it, but she still paused for a moment. A childish anger swelled up in her and she threw back the drink and beckoned for a new one. She was not drunk enough for any bullshit about how she didn't measure up to daddy, not tonight.

"For my dissertation I was assigned the U.S.S. Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad; he didn't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Sure learned his lesson." She shrugged off his words but felt the flash of pain in her heart.

"Well that depends on how you define winning. You're here, aren't you?" When she kept wiping his face and didn't respond, he continued, "You know that instinct to leap without looking, that was his nature too. In my opinion that's something that Starfleet has lost."

"Why are you talking to me, man?" Snickering, she couldn't help but add, "This sounds like a cheesy sales pitch."

"I looked up your file before I came here. Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? Do you like being the only genius-level repeat offender in the mid-west?"

"Maybe I love it." Feeling like a scolded child, she couldn't help but fire it back.

He took a moment to gauge the young woman in front of him. Her brown hair fell down in waves, like her mother's but darker. With her leather jacket mixed with her unflinching stare she looked very tough but he saw the weariness in her eyes. It had taken less than a second for him to remember those piercing blue eyes from George T. Kirk's file.

"Look, so your dad dies, and you can settle for a less than ordinary life... But do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special?"

She thanked the bartender for her new drink, but Pike's words made her hesitate. She bumped her lips against the rim of the glass a few times before putting it down and unconsciously leaning towards him.

"Enlist in Starfleet."

Jasmine fell back in her chair and giggled. "Enli- what?" She laughed harder and snorted at the idea. " You guys must be way down on your recruiting quota for the month."

"If you're half the cadet your father was, Jasmine, Starfleet could use you," Pike searched her eyes and the glint he saw there made him continue. "You can be an officer in four years, could have your own ship in eight."

"You understand what the Federation _is_ , don't you? It's important. It's a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada."

"Are we done?" She found herself staring at the table with her jaw clenched. Her eyes flicked up to his and the the glint he had seen was now concealed. In a way, he could not blame her for holding back.

"I'm done." Pike conceded and watched her nod in relief. Somewhat amused, he made a note of how her jaw still remained clenched like she was trying to not tell him to stuff it.

Standing up slowly, he waited for her to say more but she simply took another drink.

"Riverside Shipyard. Shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow at 0800." He smirked as she dismissively raised her glass at his words. For a moment he hesitated, but decided to take one last leap of faith.

"Your father was captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved 800 lives, including your mother's, and yours. I dare you to do better."

Her eyes fell closed at his words, feeling the tears pricking at the back of them. His footsteps echoed across the floor and part of her was sad to hear him leave.

There was a starship shaped salt shaker on the table. She picked it up and twirled it in her fingers, thinking about the stars and her mother and fiery explosions.

* * *

On her walk home, she pondered what he said. Her father had been an extraordinary man, she was well aware. The anger flared up again at how he compared her to him. Through the years she had been constantly reminded of what a hero her father was and, consequently, what a failure she was. It drove her mad as much as it made her proud to be a Kirk.

 _I dare you to do better._

The thought of those words made her freeze in her tracks. They had caused emotions to flood through her system, ones she had ignored for a long, long time. It made her angry, first off. It was once again living up to his standards, existing in his shadow, the ridiculous pressure of being the daughter of a celebrated hero.

It made her afraid, but he didn't need to know that. She was barely okay with admitting it to herself in the first place. Failure would not be an option. Out here, failure resulted in just what she got tonight: a bloody noise, a painful hangover, and probably a lighter wallet. Out there, she would potentially disappoint someone, and that was a commitment that fucking terrified her.

 _I dare you to do better._

She thought of the way he looked at her. The way he spoke to her. He respected her. He specifically wanted her. Pike was offering her a chance to create her own legacy, and he thought she could do it. She felt her fingers twitch and a smile crept slowly across her face. She knew what this tingly sensation was... Her mother had not-so-lovingly dubbed it the Good Ol' Kirk Impulse. Jasmine was feeling ready to leap.

 _I dare you to do better._

"You clever bastard." She murmured into the wind and couldn't help the giggles that bubbled out of her throat. Humming happily, she made her way to her apartment. She didn't have much time to pack.

* * *

Come morning-time, she took her sweet time driving down the long Iowa roads. One of her favorite past times was riding on her motorcycle, feeling the wind in her hair and ignoring all her troubles. She felt nostalgic but also couldn't help but long for the stars that she soon would be surrounded by.

She paused when the shuttles came into view. She couldn't help but be in awe as she stared at the way their lights lit up the early morning sky. They looked so extraordinarily large and intimidating, and yet they also looked welcoming.

Pike glanced up at the sound of the approaching motor and was surprised to see Jasmine pull her bike up to the side. Biting back a smile, he chose to wait before boarding to see what she had to say.

"Whoa, nice bike!" One of the workers caught her attention as she parked it. She grinned up at him and tossed him the keys.

"It's yours!" The shock and happiness on his face solidified the feeling she was doing something right. She saw Pike standing off to the side, grinning at her, and she made a point to lean in and give him a promise.

"Four years? I'll do it in three." Jasmine didn't bother to give him a chance to respond and made her way onto the shuttle.

Her swollen ego took a hit when she ran into the low-hanging ceiling, but it was okay. Pike hadn't seen it.

Sliding into a seat and buckling up with thankfully minimal difficulty, she looked up and met an angry glare.

"What's up Cupcake?" She drawled out with a large toothy grin and he clenched his fists tightly in response. She went to add another comment, but she was distracted by a scuffle down the aisle. A very tall and scruffy man was arguing loudly with a tiny Latina in a flight uniform, and he was losing. Badly.

"I _told_ you people, I don't need a doctor, I _AM_ a doctor!"

"You need to get back to your seat!"

"I had one in the bathroom, with no windows!"

" _You need to get back to your seat, now!_ "

"I suffer from aviophobia! That means fear of dying in something that flies." Jazz chuckled as he mockingly twirled his finger in a flying motion.

The Starfleet woman was not having any of it. "Sir, for your own safety you need to sit down, or else I'll _make_ you sit down!"

This time Jazzy choked down her laughter as the visibly deflated doctor shrunk back and sat down. He managed to sulkily mumble, "Fine!" and the perky young woman thanked him.

Almost immediately, he turned to Jazzy and bluntly stated, "I may throw up on you."

"And I may slap you back." She tossed back with a grin. "I think these things are pretty safe."

"Don't pander to me, girly. One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait'll you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

She had to take a moment to take all that in, very much shocked and a little confused.

"Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space..."

"Yeah. Well, I got nowhere else to go. The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones."

Out of reflex, her humor kicked in and she offered him, "Bitches man, bitches."

The doctor choked on the sip of the flask he had just taken, and sputtered out a loud laugh. He gave her a once over and offered her a drink from the flask. She took it graciously and tipped it to him.

"Jasmine Kirk."

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy."

* * *

 **Seriously, I'm really sorry about the wait! My birthday was on Tuesday and I got a little busy with that. My goal is to get two chapters out each week, but I unfortunately cannot upload ones on the weekend. I really hope it's good so far. Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Cadet

**Hey guys, sorry it took a few weeks! I was sick and started my full time job finally, so it's been crazy. Hope you enjoy! Thank you to everyone who left reviews, and for the favorites and follows!**

* * *

 _Three Years Later_

"Bonesy! Hey, hey, wait up!" Jasmine was a red blur as she raced through the halls and out the doors. She hastily threw an apology to an Andorian girl that she almost knocked over, but kept her sights firmly planted on the doctor.

"No." That's all he had to say when she appeared at his side.

"No what?" Incredulously her face snapped to his, trying to hide her guilt. They stopped at the bottom of the staircase and he turned to the tall cadet. She crossed her arms and squared her shoulders, trying to match his stance.

"No. Whatever it is, no. I know that look Jim, and I don't like it." She smirked slightly at the nickname before trying to hide her grin again. "That's the look that comes right before expulsion."

"Oh don't be dramatic, Bones! Where's your sense of adventure?!" Exasperated, she threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes at her friend, the wet blanket.

"Why are you so happy then?" Leonard countered. He had to admit, he was pretty curious. She was in rare form- the girl looked like she was glowing. Her hair was more crazy than usually which meant she had been a) running around like a maniac, and/or b) playing with it like she does when she's excited or nervous about something. Her big blue eyes were shining and she was practically squirming with whatever she had to tell him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She bit the inside of her cheek to keep it in. Jazzy had been waiting all day to tell him, but she was not going to let him win.

"No, I don't suppose you do." The two had a quick staring contest, which was broken only when a Betazoid with tight pants passed by.

"Well hello, Mr. Ass-I-Just-Want-To-Eat-Pancakes-Off-Of..." She tilted her head to admire his toned assets. "Someone plays soccer..."

"Oh jesus Jim!"

"Hmm?" She turned to him slightly dazed before snapping back to reality. "Fine, fine- you win."

Rocking back on her heels she blurted out, "I'm taking the test again."

Bones groaned loudly. "You've got to be kidding."

"Yeah, tomorrow morning, and I want you there!"

"You know, I've got better things to do than watch you embarrass yourself for a third time."

"No you don't." She told him flatly, but he ignored her easily.

"I'm a doctor, I'm busy!"

"Bones," Turning serious for a moment, she stepped closer to him and dropped her voice slightly. "It doesn't bother you that no one's ever passed the test?"

"It's the _Kobayashi Maru_!" He stated like that explained everything and she found herself trying not to roll her eyes again. "No one passes the test, and no one goes back for seconds- let alone thirds!"

The tanned girl rocked back on her feet in place a few times before leaning forward to peck him on the cheek.

"I gotta study, I'll see you later!"

"Study, my ass." He mumbled back, and she made sure to snap back, "It ain't your ass I'm studying, baby!"

Dodging between people she made her way to the library with her mind on a completely separate plane. Third time is totally the charm. One hundred percent. It's going to work. Yep. For sure.

* * *

Will's mouth was hot against hers and she moaned as he playfully slid his hands down her back and grabbed her rear. He pushed her up against the wall of the broom closet and took advantage of the position to rub his body against hers. She moved her hands down and pushed his shirt up, dragging her fingernails down his stomach and biting his lip at the same time. He grabbed at her hair and yanked her head back, placing little nips and kisses at the nape.

"Jazz..." He breathed out between kisses. "I think I love you."

Briefly she was pulled from the sensation and her heart raced. "That's... That's weird." She laughed awkwardly and went to pull him back in for a kiss but he yanked himself back like he had been burned. He quickly reached up and pulled the cord and light flooded the room. Jazzy flopped back against the wall as he pulled away. She sighed and started fixing her hair, knowing exactly how this was going to go.

"Did you just say that's weird?"

"I mean it kind of is, it hasn't been that long." She shrugged nonchalantly and looked down to pick at her nails.

"So you don't love me too?" He crossed his arms and stared at her, but it was much more fun when she and Bones did it. Jazzy met his eyes before reaching down to fix her clothes quickly. His face fell a little as she reached for doorknob.

"I'm sorry." She offered him a smile and squeezed his shoulder. Not being completely heartless, she actually meant it. "I'm promise it's not you."

"What the hell does that mean?" He snapped back and recoiled from her touch.

She hesitated but managed to keep up the sad smile. "Good bye Will."

With that, she flounced out and ignored the stares from people passing in the halls. In some ways, the academy was like high school- like it or not, everyone always knows your business so you may as well embrace who you are and what you do.

Outwardly she was smiling, but she honestly did feel bad. Will had been surprisingly sweet from the very beginning, yet very flighty. The love confession wasn't exactly something she had planned on happening.

It had less to do with him and everything to do with her father. Love was as destructive as it was constructive, and that was something she was not prepared to face. She was born from a destroyed romance and, even though she hadn't known her mother before her father passed, she had seen enough pictures and spoken with enough of her parents' old friends to know that Winona was not the same woman she once was.

No no, emotional loss was not for this Kirk, no sirree! Just playing and looking and liking, that's all she needed. No one special- just herself and the occasional distraction. Everyone knows that you can't get hurt if no one can get to you.

The comfort from that, as always, outweighed the loneliness.

For now.

"Gaila, seriously, I don't want any more guys in our room!" She was broken out of her reverie by the familiar voices and she craned her neck to find them in the crowded cafeteria she had wandered into. Gaila and Uhura were sitting a few tables over, probably wasting time before their history classes. The green Andorian girl was half-heartedly nodding to Uhura and pretending to care, but when she noticed Kirk she quickly jumped up and moved around the table to hug her.

"Jazzy! Hey, I've been looking for you!" As she leaned in she made sure to whisper, "Help me, she won't stop!"

"I heard that!" Uhura snapped and crossed her arms, nodding to Jazzy as an afterthought. She grinned back and sat down next to Gaila.

"So what did you do now?" She leaned in to tease her friend who immediately bristled.

"I brought one guy to the room, just on-"

"One this week! It's the seventh this semester and I-"

"I have a lot of friends-"

"They are not friends, don't-"

"It's not my fault you're not getting any!"

Jim struggled to hold it in and not laugh, but when Uhura's face turned red from the last comment she lost it and giggled wildly.

"Hey, what are you laughing at? You're not any better than me!" Gaila snorted, turning away to pout.

"Probably not, but you're both ridiculous." She winked at Uhura whose jaw was ticking like a bomb.

There was a short silence before the alien girl groaned and leaned towards the earth girl. "Fine, you win. No more roosters in the hen house!"

Uhura's face immediately cracked into a smug smile and she picked up her veggie burger. "Thank you!"

She went to take a bite but her eyes widened and she snapped up to meet Jazzy's eyes. "Oh! So guess what?"

"Hmm?" She raised her eyebrow in response as she moved to steal a drink of Gaila's milkshake.

"I figured you'd find it interesting! It was the strangest thing... I was in the long-range sensor lab, tracking solar systems, and I picked up an emergency transmission."

"Really? From who?" She furrowed her eyes in curiosity and swatted Gaila's hands away as she tried to steal the chocolate drink back.

"A Klingon prison planet. A Klingon armada was destroyed, forty-seven ships."

She blinked in surprise and Uhura nodded in understanding agreement.

"Any idea what happened?"

Uhura shrugged, frowning. "No idea. The professor said it's probably something home-grown, like a territory issue."

Jazzy leaned back and frowned back at her. "That's terrible. Let's hope it's a one time thing."

"No kidding, can you imagine how bad that could get?" The other two girls nodded in agreement before continuing onto lighter topics.

* * *

"We are receiving a distress signal from the U. S. S. _Kobayashi Maru_. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them." Jazzy struggled not to laugh at Uhura's bad acting and the slight sarcastic tone. Her parting words to the blue-eyed cadet before they had begun were 'good luck, dumbass.'

"Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them, "Captain"." She spun her chair so she could look Uhura dead-on, but miscalculated and swung to face Bones. Not amused, he rolled his eyes and turned away at once before starting his part.

"Two Klingon vessels have entered the Neutral Zone and are locking weapons on us."

She took great care to readjust herself then, using the chair to brace her arms and tuck her legs underneath her. Highly doubting that flashing the judges her underwear would get her any points (even though they were super cute and lacy) she moved to the side so her legs swung over the arm, and crossed her legs daintily.

"That's okay!" Jazzy chirped back, earning the doctor's raised eyebrows.

"That's okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, s'all good."

A few of the people in the simulation glanced at each other but she ignored them. She rubbed her knuckles somewhat nervously and reached for the celebratory muffin she had placed on one of the consoles.

"Three more Klingon warbirds decloaking and targeting our ship. I don't suppose this is a problem either."

"Ooh good boy, you got it!" She winked at him and he stared back at her like she had grown an extra head.

"They're firing Captain!" Another cadet interjected. Her heart sped up and she rolled her shoulders back confidently.

"Alert Medical Bay to prepare to receive **all** crew members from the damaged ship!" She called dramatically, making sure to place emphasis on the word 'all'.

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons?"

Jazzy stared her down until Uhura bitterly added, "Captain."

She spun her chair away and replied in a sing-song voice, "Alert Medical!"

"Our ship is being hit. Shields at sixty percent."

"I understand!" She broke off the first piece of the muffin.

"Well, should we- I don't know- fire back?!"

"Nope."

"Of course not." He muttered and she snickered into her snack.

Right then, the screens flickered out and the sound tapered off. She spun slowly in her chair to double check that all the screens went dark, somehow maintaining a neutral face. Another bit of her muffin and she was pleased to find chocolate chips in it as the screens came back to life- right on time.

"Oooo-kay, arm photons. Prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds."

The cadet nodded at her, but Bones argued back. "Jim, their shields are still up!"

She licked chocolate off her fingers casually. "Are they?"

He glanced back at the screens and she felt her heart sputter as he mumbled that they were, in fact, not.

"Fire on all enemy ships! One photon each should do it, let's not waste ammunition." She took a big bite and chewed giddily as all of the simulated ships were shot and annihilated. On the last one she made a gun with her fingers and mouthed 'pew pew' at Uhura, who sent her an irritated look.

"Begin rescue of the stranded crew." Jasmine popped up and walked towards the glass where the judges were peering in. "So! We've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one onboard was injured, and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is underway." Smirking at the judges, she tossed the last bit of muffin in her mouth.

"How the hell did that kid beat your test?" The lieutenant asked disbelievingly.

Spock stared down at the girl, meeting her blue eyes briefly before turning back to him. "I do not know."

* * *

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. Jasmine T. Kirk, step forward."

Shit. Shit shit. Shit shit, shittily shit, shit shit.

She swallowed hard and stood up, smoothing out her skirt as she did so. She could feel hundreds of eyes on her as she made her way to the podium. Once she looked up and met his eyes, she knew immediately what was happening. She rolled her shoulders back to feign some confidence and took a deep breath.

"Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to 17.43 of the Starfleet Code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, miss?" Her heart was racing and a low buzzing filled her head, but she masked it very carefully.

"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly?" The council leader nodded and moved his gaze to the side. Jazzy glanced back and watched as a tall Vulcan man stood up and made his way towards the opposite podium. He looked startlingly calm and, for the first time in a long time, she actually felt a little intimidated.

"This is Commander Spock. He is one of our most distinguished graduates. He has programmed the Kobayashi Maru exam for the last four years." The man's eyes bored into the side of her head as she turned to him and she felt a flash of anger fly up her spine. With his eyebrows raised like that she thought she was about to be given a stern talking to followed closely by a trip to the timeout chair. "Commander?"

"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine in the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test." His voice actually made her grind her teeth, it was so infuriatingly calm.

"Your point being?" She tossed back icily.

"In academic vernacular, you cheated." This time the leader spoke up, but this was something she had already considered herself.

"Let me ask you something I think we all know the answer to." She felt the warning look he sent her for the sarcastic tone, but she continued and projected her voice to be louder."The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? I mean, you programmed it to be unwinnable."

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario."

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

"Then not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principal lesson."

Dear god this guy was patronizing. Her head snapped up so she could narrow her eyes at him. "Please, enlighten me."

"You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk, that a captain cannot cheat death."

Blue eyes widened in shock before they darted away. She could see Gaila in the audience staring in surprise as well, and Bones was nearby looking angry as hell. Her entire body bristled and she looked down, trying to control the building anger. Before she could stop, she couldn't help but ask, "I of all people?"

"Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

 _Son of a bitch, how dare you?_ Something in her snapped and she turned to him sharply.

"Did I actually miss the point Commander, or do you just not like the fact I beat your test? That's a sensitive ego you've got there."

"Furthermore," Spock spoke louder, speaking over her. "You have failed to divine the purpose of the test."

"Enlighten me again." Jazzy growled.

"The purpose is to experience fear, fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain."

"That's quite interesting coming from you." This time her eyes met his, she could see concealed anger flicker in his eyes for just a moment.

A cadet interrupted them, walking quickly to the council and leaning towards the head. She took the moment to try and collect herself.

Bones watched carefully as his friend squirmed in place. He had seen her best and worst, and knew how sensitive she was about her father. It wasn't surprising in the slightest and most people never brought it up because, well, it was common sense. He took a moment to gauge the Vulcan's stance too. Judging by how tensely his shoulders were squared, Jim had also managed to hit a nerve.

"We've received a distress call from Vulcan," The head stood up quickly and handed off papers to his fellow council members. "With our primary fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, I hereby order all cadets to report to Hangar One immediately. Dismissed."

She felt a pang of empathy for Spock momentarily, but it evaporated as he gave her one final scan over and walked past, clearly unimpressed.

"Who was that pointy-eared bastard?"

"I don't know, but I like him." She sent Bones the nastiest look she could as he winked back at her.

* * *

Hangar One was a noisy, chaotic beehive of activity. There were so many of those who had never stepped foot inside an actual starship before. The fresh-faced cadets stood in clusters here and then, talking fast and excitedly while comparing ship stats. Jim would have been one of them- had she heard her name announced.

"Commander?!" She moved quickly, her ankle boots tapping noisily on the ground. "Sir, you didn't call my name! Kirk, Jasmine T."

"Kirk, you're on academic suspension. That means you're grounded until the Academy Board rules." The officer winced when he saw her face crumple at the news. "I'm sorry."

Bones grazed her back with his fingers comfortingly. "Jim, the board with rule in your favor." A pause. "Most likely."

Jazzy swallowed thickly, trying to comprehend what just happened. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of white and blue, and she moved without thinking. Ignoring the doctor's calls behind her, she marched straight up to the man at the computer in front of the Enterprise shuttle.

"Excuse me, Mr. Spock?" She spoke sweetly, folding her hands behind her so as to not beat the shit out of the Vulcan. "I need to talk to you."

"It can wait, cadet. The board is not present." She gritted her teeth when he did not even turn around to acknowledge her.

"It seems I am unable to join in on this mission."

"As per suspension policy, Cadet Kirk, you are correct. Without reaching a verdict it cannot be determined if you are ready for a Starfleet mission."

"Sir," Jim was really struggling not the pinch a pointy green-toned ear right now. "I don't think that's a fair assessment."

He sighed and turned to face her, staring her down without responding. This gave her a moment to look him over and assess him.

As all Vulcans do, he had short dark hair cropped close to his head and incredibly pale skin, and she took note of how he was actually taller than her. Jim Kirk was a leggy woman and was usually on par with most men but he dwarfed her. His pointy ears were odd, but strangely cute in an exotic way. Not a bad looking man by far, she begrudgingly admitted. Just a little intense.

"You are not above the rules, regardless of who your father was."

And he was an asshole.

"That's not what this is about!" She snapped, practically hissing the words at him. When he lifted an eyebrow she hastily added a quick"sir".

"Then why should you go?" Spock stared at her for another moment before walking speedily away, but she kept on his tail.

"I'm assuming you read my file?"

"Yes, but I do not have time to go over your test averages with you."

"Am I not one of the top students?"

He conceded easily, "Indeed you are."

"And did several professors not leave notes in my file describing my adaptability, my resourcefulness, my attention to detail, my passion for the cause, my ability to take charge of the situation, and my unparalleled ability to do any position needed as part of the crew?"

"Yes they did, but I do not see-"

"And did Captain Pike not personally leave a letter detailing why I belong in Starfleet?" She pushed him, now desperately diving in between people just to keep up with him.

Jazzy was very surprised when he turned on a dime and she almost ran into his chest. Righting herself quickly, she realized how close they were and automatically stepped back feeling flustered.

"Cadet Kirk, I do not fully understand why you came to me about this."

"You misunderstood why I did what I did on the test, for one thing." It tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"And how is that?" That same stupid eyebrow lifted and she knew right away he didn't believe her.

"You said it's because I don't accept fear. You stated it like that was a failure on my part." Jazzy waited for him to nod, and continued. "I don't accept fear because it's not an option. I will not accept death. I was raised to fight, Commander, and I won this fight."

He went to respond, but she kept going. "I did what I did because there is always a choice. Not an obvious one, but a choice nonetheless. A captain fights for their crew until the very end. They fight until their blood has drained out, all the air has escaped from their lungs, and their souls have long since departed. They don't just roll over and die."

Spock was admittedly caught off guard by the cadet's words. She had put a surprising amount of thought behind her reasoning. He took in her determined eyes and set jaw before answering.

"That is admirable to say, cadet. Not very logical, but I would expect nothing less." Jim searched his eyes pleadingly, but his eyes never softened. "I cannot do anything for you. It is out of my hands and not my decision. While I still do not agree with the results of the test, I will say I admire your persistence."

"I'm sure you mean that Commander, but that still leaves me stranded here, where I am of no use to anyone."

Spock added with finality, "That is all I can do for you."

She spent a moment searching his gaze for anything that could give her hope, but he nodded to her and walked away without a second glance. Staring after him, any part of her that was flattered was immediately outdone by disappointment. She felt Bones's presence behind her and felt even more alone.

"Jim, are you alright?" Straightening herself up she took a deep breath and forced a smile before turning to her friend.

"I'm great, great. You should go, I think they're getting ready to leave." She could tell he knew she was lying. She leaned forward and hugged him, followed by a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Be safe, I can't have my Bonesy-poo dying on me!"

He hugged her back tightly before walking away towards his ride. He turned back and watched her turn slowly in a circle, staring at the departing ships with a sad and bitter smile. Her big blue eyes pooled with tears and his stomach clenched in response.

"Dammit." He mumbled and walked back quickly to the cadet before grabbing her hand tightly in his. She jumped but obediently followed when he demanded, "Come with me!"


End file.
